


Express Delivery

by boner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, among other things, kghn look at your life look at your choices, you ever just stop at a random parking lot to give the love of your life a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boner/pseuds/boner
Summary: “Do you want me to suck you off?” Hinata offers. If Kageyama had been the one driving, he’d have slammed his foot into the brakes by now.“What?” Kageyama asks. “Now?”“I’m not gonna make you if you don’t want to,” Hinata reassures, still looking out at the road. “I just think it would be fun to try.” Kageyama looks like he’s about to start praying to the Lord. He’s fish mouthing again. Or maybe he actually is praying. Trust Hinata to know all about doing it in compromising places; trust Kageyama to not be immune to it at all - not even in the slightest.Kageyama and Hinata visit Rio for a spontaneous vacation; Kageyama discovers he quite likes the image of Hinata driving a car.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Express Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 prompt: dirty talk!
> 
> a few things:
> 
> -conversations between hinata, nice and heitor are written in english, but just assume they're talking in portuguese! i wanted you to understand what they were talking about, even if kags doesnt  
> -i realize car sex has a lot of problems with regards to .. room for action, particularly when you have two tall beefy boyfriends going at it, but my smut is, and perhaps will always be, held together by a very, very thin thread of logic and realism  
> i hope you enjoy! bone apple teeth

The visit to Rio was largely unplanned.

They'd been thinking about coming for a while now, but there were always other more pressing things to attend to, things like training and shooting ads and playing volleyball. The commercials come easier to Hinata than they do Kageyama, but that doesn't make them any less exhausting. Smiling through pages of script becomes tedious, and when they finally wrap up their Salonpas ad Hinata puts his foot down and schedules them a flight to Santos-Dumont. Kageyama doesn’t even hear about it until they’re at home, when the arrangements have been made and the hotel booked.

"This is a bad idea," Kageyama says. He's sitting in the gaming chair Kenma bought Hinata as a housewarming gift and is spinning himself aimlessly. Hinata groans. "I know. But we need a vacation." 

They do need a vacation. Between the new regimen their coach has them on and adjusting to meet the national level’s demands, their hands are full. As it is, they barely even have enough time to get ready for their flight. Hinata glances at the clock on their bedside table. “It’s fine,” he says, determined. He gets up and starts stuffing an armful of shirts into his suitcase. It’s so bad that he has to sit on it to get it to close. His other bag is full of underwear, not even the fun kind - just his regular boxer briefs and an obscene amount of towels.

"Do you plan on shitting yourself for every single day of this trip," Kageyama asks him, gesturing to his boxer brief bag.

"No!" Hinata answers, indignant.

"Then you don't need to bring your whole closet." Hinata huffs, but relents.

So the next hour is spent upturning his bag and repacking more reasonably, going from fifteen pairs of underwear down to just seven, ten shirts instead of twenty. The hour after that is for fielding the phone calls. All sorts of important sounding people asking if everything is okay, and rescheduling for the following week. They take a cab to the airport, and then it’s all a long, tiring blur from there.

Kageyama had been to Rio before, but only for a short visit, nothing nearly as indulgent as this. They’d taken Tsukki with them, and Yachi and Yamaguchi would have come too, if they both didn’t come down with horrific cases of the flu. They only requested that they bring home as many treats as possible and to flood them with pictures on LINE, and Hinata was happy to oblige. 

It’s still as hot as Kageyama remembers. It’s been a while since he was last here, or any beach at all, for that matter, so when they land he can’t help the little flutter of excitement that wells up in his chest. They _do_ need this vacation, he decides. It’s an excellent idea, and he could kiss Hinata right now, so he does. One big smooch right on the mouth, and Hinata giggles.

“Come on,” he says, tugging at him with his free hand. “Heitor and Nice are picking us up, and I can’t wait to see Luca!” 

Nice and Heitor are all the way across the arrivals area, but it’s like Hinata knows they’re there before he even catches sight of them. One moment they’re walking side to side, glancing around to try and spot them in the crowd, and then in the next Hinata goes, “Gwoh!” and drops his bags to sprint away. Kageyama stops and follows him with his eyes.

He doesn’t know much about babies, only that they are so little and so round, and Luca is exactly like every other baby in this sense. “Heitor! Nice!” Hinata shouts. He’s literally right in front of them. He grabs them both into a big, sweeping hug, the kind he always uses on family, the team, and then Portugese goes flying out of their mouths. Kageyama couldn’t keep up if he tried, but that’s fine. He’s fond even as he bends down to pick up Hinata’s forgotten luggage and makes his way towards them.

Heitor is grinning big and joyful as he holds little Luca up to Hinata. “He’s so precious!” Hinata coos. His eyes are watering as he says this. “He looks so much like you, Heitor! I bet he’ll outgrow me in no time.” His voice is so adoring, it makes that same flutter in Kageyama’s chest come back ten times stronger. He ambles up behind Hinata, a little shy. It’s a little funny to see - some bulky six footer hiding behind his broad chested five foot seven boyfriend; he isn’t hidden at all. Heitor catches his eye, smiles warmly. Nice takes Luca from him and he extends a hand.

“Heitor Santana,” he says. Kageyama takes his hand. “Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.” His handshake is firm, his grip strong.

“Great to meet you, Tobio.” Nice says in English. "We heard much about you." Kageyama nods, tries to shake her hand and then remembers she has an armful of soft, babbling baby, so he bows instead. Nice smiles sweetly at the two of them.

“You both look great,” she says to Hinata. He smiles even wider, rubs a bashful hand at the back of his head. “The two of you, too! And little Luca,” he says. He claps his hands like he's just realized something. “Oh, should we go sit? What time is your flight?” he asks Nice.

“Not until later,” Heitor answers for her. “I think I’d like a coffee.” he adds, and he nods his head towards a small indoor cafe off to the side. 

Kageyama is informed that Nice and Heitor are taking little Luca for a trip to his grandma’s at Argentina, and - beyond any reason Kageyama could possibly come up with, have decided to lend the two their car.

“This is a bad idea,” Kageyama says to no one in particular. Well, Hinata, maybe, because he’s the only other person who speaks Japanese, and probably the only person who Nice and Heitor would listen to. The gesture is sweet and Kageyama sees why they'd offer, but really. Hinata in a car? Driving? That would be the day. Kageyama takes a sip of coffee, before setting it back down on the table. To his left, Hinata is making a mess of the pastry he ordered. 

"It’ll be fine,” Hinata says again, patient. He lifts his fork up and offers a morsel of sweet looking bread to Kageyama, which he accepts. “They drove here and are letting me drive it to the hotel. It’s only for a few days, I’ve even driven this exact same car before.” Kageyama’s forehead wrinkles as he chews through the pastry. A pause - then, “Are they _really_ sure, though?” Hinata drags his palm down his face. Heitor gives them an inquisitive look. 

“Tobio is surprised that you’re loaning us the car,” Hinata explains. Heitor _oh_ ’s and gives him a thumb up. “Shoyo is good driver!” he says in brittle English. Kageyama doesn’t look relieved at all. 

Nice - and Kageyama still doesn't know how she knew this would work, or why it even worked at all, babies are terrifying - leans over and pats the hand he has resting on the table. “Do you want to hold Luca?” she asks.

Kageyama’s mouth opens and closes in the way Hinata always likes to call his fish mouth. She smiles encouragingly, blonde locks of hair loose and framing her face so prettily, and when Kageyama nods without a word, she stands up to deposit the soft little pile of person onto his lap. It’s like a charm. Kageyama’s eyes go wide as he busies himself trying to get little Luca to sit upright on his knees. His cheeks are pink and he looks very much like someone who just managed to do a particularly good toss. Beside him, Hinata is scrambling to get pictures. Nice gives Hinata a cheeky grin. "Sometimes, when Heitor's dad gets all moody over whatever, we just have him pick up Luca. Quiets him real fast."

Hinata barks out a laugh; they're all laughing so much today, it's so wonderful. "Bakageyama is a grandpa!" he says.

Kageyama is a treasure - anytime Luca does so much as move a leg he scrambles to reposition his arms in what he thinks Luca wants. In the end Luca getspressed up against his shoulder, chewing on Kageyama’s hair as he drools all over his shirt. Hinata still has not stopped taking pictures.

“Ah,” Kageyama says quietly, wincing when Luca lets out a shrieking little laugh right next to his ear. Before he even gets to add anything else, Nice is already offering him a wet wipe and moving to collect Luca.

“So sorry,” Heitor says to Kageyama, then to Hinata, “He’s at that age. It’s so much. You should see the house.” Nice groans good-naturedly. "No," she says, playful. "Please don't see the house. Please don't even _imagine_ the house.” Hinata laughs some more. “ _Obrigado_ ,” Kageyama says to Nice, when she hands him another pack of wipes.

“Of course,” she replies. “We go through tissues and towels like nobody’s business. Our entire house is tissue.” 

A pleasant hour of catching up passes them by, and finally it’s time for Luca to board his first plane. He makes the sweetest giggling sounds as Hinata blows raspberries on his cheek, and they wave goodbye after Heitor tosses him his car keys.

Hinata waves as they leave, wishes them a safe trip. Beside him, Kageyama does his best impression of what Hinata just said, and Nice gives him a thumbs up. _“Obrigado!”_ she returns. She holds up Luca’s fat little arm to wave it goodbye. Luca laughs out loud, babbles as he excitedly shakes his little fists against Nice’s shoulder. Within moments, they disappear into the crowd.

“They’re really nice,” Kageyama says, when they’ve gone back to their seats and he finally gets back to his coffee. It’s gone cold now, and he grimaces when he tastes it. “Aren’t they?” Hinata smiles at him. It's warm and good and makes his toes tingle. “I’ve been imagining this since the three of us became close, you know. Well, four if you count Pedro."

“This?” Kageyama asks. 

“You know," Hinata says, looking down at the table shyly, "You meeting my friends. It’s really nice. I like that I get to introduce you to people.” Kageyama goes red, and busies himself with his coffee.

Hinata actually makes them wait another thirty minutes after Kageyama finishes his coffee. Turns out badly planned vacations have consequences, and this one is that the hotel Hinata booked doesn’t free up their room until four in the afternoon. It’s currently half past two. A different, equally awful consequence is when they realize they’d forgotten to ask Heitor where they had the car parked. That alone takes them a good fifteen minutes of going through the car lot just hoping for the best, Hinata springing around looking over the tops of the cars. “It’s fine,” Hinata says, for the third time about this trip. 

Kageyama knows next to nothing about cars, certainly not Heitor’s, so he only figures out that Hinata’s found it when he makes a victorious squawk and starts sprinting towards the other end of the car park. His backpack bounces against his back as he runs.

“How long will the drive be?” Kageyama asks. “Probably another hour and a half,” comes the reply. He ducks into the driver’s seat, and Kageyama wants to crack a joke about not believing Hinata would ever need to duck for anything, but he realizes he’s never seen Hinata drive before. Never even seen him sit in front of the wheel. It’s something to look at, for sure, even more so when Hinata places a hand over Kageyama’s backrest and leans over to check the back while he reverses. Hinata seems to realize this, because not even fifteen minutes into their drive he tilts his head towards Kageyama and says, “You look like you like what you see.”

Kageyama says nothing, just sits there fuming and wishing he still had coffee he could pretend to drink.

Most of the drive goes by without a hitch - they get to drive past the coast at one point, and Hinata starts babbling about how terribly Kageyama would play if he had to do it in the sand. Music gets turned on and he turns over the stations until he comes across a song he likes. It’s bright and sunny pop, so much like the rest of Rio, like Hinata. Kageyama eventually relaxes into his seat, watches as they pass by rows of houses, the tall blurs of trees.

Brazil very quickly becomes one of Kageyama's favorite places. Not that he didn't already like it before, during their first visit - but it's somehow so much better without the itinerary. They'd enjoyed going around the tourist spots and checking things out of a hilariously long to-do list, but today is gratifying in it's ease. It's not hard to fall in love with it. It's brilliant and airy and bustling with something difficult to contain - a place of movement, he thinks. The same could be said about his Shouyou, but that's a conversation for another time. Right now Shouyou is the image of stillness and importance. His eyes are trained on the almost empty road, left hand on the wheel, right hand over the gear shift. Kageyama feels ridiculous for this, but it’s like his shoulders are more square, or maybe that just has to do with the angle he’s in.

He shifts in his seat, tells himself it's because there isn’t enough legroom, and that it has nothing to do with his jeans growing a little tighter around him.

Hinata has always been observant. Well, maybe not always, but it’s a learned skill, something they both rely on plenty in games. Apparently it’s come into play now, because Hinata does something in between a laugh and a sigh and says, “You’re really bad at hiding when you’re horny.” 

Kageyama burns a tropical shade of pink. It matches the backdrop of Brazil behind his window perfectly. “I’m - I’m not!” he says. He thinks his voice cracked a little bit back there. Fantastic. Hinata laughs at him, pulls at the gearshift again. Kageyama’s eyes stray to his forearm. At what point in their drive did he roll his sleeves up? They come to a stop at a red light, and Kageyama, embarrassed, wonders how much longer this drive will take them. He'd really like to get Hinata on a bed right now, just to shut him up. 

A minute of silence passes, disturbed only by the radio jockey rambling in Spanish. The light blinks green and they start moving again.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Hinata offers. If Kageyama had been the one driving, he’d have slammed his foot into the brakes by now. 

“What?” Kageyama asks. “Now?” 

Hinata looks unbothered. “I can pull over.” Kageyama is - well, helpless. On the one hand, he’d really like that. He'd really like it, really like it right now. On the other - they’d never done it in public before. And here he thought the worst they’ve ever do is that one time at an izakaya, when Hinata, tipsy and pretty and hungry for something more than food, had gone and run his foot up the inside of Kageyama’s thigh. He’d almost died that night, choking on a mouthful of gyoza. People would have to do a medical examination on his body with a raging erection. When they bury him his tombstone would have had to say something ridiculous, like _he_ _re_ _lies Kageyama Tobio, choked on pork and the idea of his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth_. What the fuck.

“That’s a bad idea,” Kageyama says instead. He sounds so gutted when he says it, like he wants it just as much as Hinata does, and saying no to the idea has him drawing out every ounce of reason and logic from the deepest parts of his body. That makes Hinata laugh some more. 

“I’m not gonna make you if you don’t want to,” he reassures, still looking out at the road. “I just think it would be fun to try.” Kageyama looks like he’s about to start praying to the Lord. He’s fish mouthing again. Or maybe he actually is praying. Trust Hinata to know all about doing it in compromising places; trust Kageyama to not be immune to it at all - not even in the slightest. 

The radio jockey's voice finally fades out and is replaced by music, something heavy and low and rumbling. Needful, like it knows about Hinata's bad idea, and Kageyama's want of it.

“Yeah,” he finally says. It sounds punched out of him. "Let's do it." Hinata smiles, beatific, and moves to direct the car to the nearest parking lot.

The nearest parking lot is a devastating seven minutes away. Hinata has moved his hand from the gear shift to Kageyama’s thigh, maybe to relieve him, but more than anything else it just riles him up. They stop at a secluded corner of the lot behind an outdoor diner. It’s not much, honestly, but the windows are tinted and there’s a large tree with branches that hang over them, and Hinata is good and cruel. He turns the engine off and tosses the keys somewhere on the dashboard and surges up to kiss Kageyama over the console. There’s not much else to do after. 

Kageyama reaches over to undo Hinata's jeans, kissing and palming him a little as he goes, before pulling back to take care of his own. They both shimmy out of their bottoms as best they can. At this point, they realize the logistics are a bit much. Hinata belatedly decides it’s pretty hard to suck off a six foot tall man in a car with already cramped legroom, so he decides to try and lean over the console instead.

Somehow, by God’s grace, or perhaps the spectacular powers of hedonism, they make it work. There’s a lot of bumping elbows and knocking knees, but they’re properly in it now, and when Hinata moves down to take him in his mouth, the exhale that draws itself out of Kageyama's lungs is pure relief. "Shouyou," he breathes out. He threads his fingers into Hinata’s hair, already growing damp with sweat from their activities. Hinata tongues at the tip and it makes Kageyama knock his head back against the backrest. Beneath him, a part of the shift is digging into Hinata’s side. It looks like that’s not what he’s paying attention to though, if the way he’s moaning around Kageyama’s length is any suggestion. It doesn’t take much to get him to come. 

There’s something to be said about an athlete’s stamina, the refractory period they tend to have especially during their peak years. Hinata murmurs that while he kisses Kageyama's neck, one hand stroking himself and the other slowly brings Kageyama back to hardness. "You're gonna get hard for me again? You like that I'm touching you like this?" he asks, soft and coy.

"You're so fucking hot," Kageyama answers, kissing the side of his mouth, his cheek, the shell of his ear. Hinata moans generously. "You're not so bad yourself. Can I ride you?"

Kageyama moans again, like the idea of it alone is doing things to him. It is, Hinata knows, feeling Kageyama's cock twitch in his hands at the suggestion.

"This is such a bad idea," Kageyama says again, but in Hinata's defense, it’s not like Kageyama is moving to stop him. If anything, he moves in tandem with Hinata, accommodating him as he tries to crawl over to his lap, push a thick leg over his lap and onto the other side of him. Hinata's hands cradling his jaw. "Bad idea," Kageyama repeats between kisses, big hands sliding around the side of his legs, up, up until he can push them underneath his shirt. He runs a thumb over his nipple, and Hinata cries out his name.

It really is hard to fuck in a car. Kageyama pats blindly around the side of his seat for that lever that's meant to push his seat back, groans in satisfaction when he finds it. Hinata yelps a little when their seat jerks backward, then starts grinding his bare ass against Kageyama's cock again like he didn't even stop. 

"Lube?" Kageyama manages, breathless. "Condom?"

"Bag," Hinata replies, breaks away from him for a moment. He lifts himself up off of his lap, just enough to lean over the seat and reach for the side pocket of his backpack to draw out a small pouch of lube and a string of condoms.

"I like that you keep it accessible," Hinata jokes. "I like you." is Kageyama's only reply. It's Hinata's turn to blush terribly.

Hinata gets needy, when he's aroused. "Come on," he bites out. He brings himself close to Kageyama again, raises his hips to let Kageyama find room to fit wet fingers into him. He moans obscenely at the intrusion, head lowered right at his ear, because he knows how much Kageyama likes to hear. He likes to listen, likes to know what he does to Hinata. It works wonderfully between them, because Hinata likes to talk when they fuck. He'll talk Kageyama through anything; how he feels inside of him, when he clenches around his dick, how much better Kageyama's fingers feel rubbed against his prostate than his own do.

That's what he tells Kageyama now, _you're so good, you treat me so well, you know exactly what to do._ Kageyama's forehead is furrowed, his breathing ragged. Finally, Hinata leans back on the dashboard, knees bracketing Kageyama's hips as he tries to make room for Kageyama to lube himself up and fit a condom over himself. Kageyama is so red he looks like steam is about to start pouring out of his ears.

He lets out an almost sigh when Hinata finally seats himself properly, something relieved and sounding a lot like, "Fucking finally." Hinata looks like he'd laugh if he weren't too busy moaning around the feeling himself. Kageyama is hot inside, searing and sweet all at once. Even after all the work from earlier he's still so tight. Hinata has to break their kiss for it. Something about needing to have enough space to cry out when Kageyama ventures a little deeper, angles his hips up a certain way.

It's all about moving forward from there; Hinata adjusts around him wonderfully, lets out delighted cries when Kageyama fucks up into him, asks him if he's always been so showy. "People probably know what we're doing," he says, tongue licking a stripe up Hinata's neck. "I think you like that they know."

"Yeah, I like that," Hinata manages, words sandwiched between high keening moans that come out in time to their movements. "You feel so good. Tobio, you're so fucking good." He has a hand on his cock and keeps moaning as he works himself.

Kageyama can't actually thrust up much, at least not without bumping Hinata's head against the top of the car. So instead he does the next best thing. He grips Hinata's hips as he keeps him there, angling right at his spot. He gets it almost immediately - knows because Hinata lets out a broken sob - and he starts rolling his hips, just short shallow thrusts. He doesn't draw back at all, just finds it and presses there, prods relentlessly. Hinata cries out, mouth muffled against his shoulder.

"Fuck," Hinata moans, "Fuck you, right there." He's being so loud, but it's like it can't even be any louder than the hammering in his chest. He's starting to go hoarse, trying to push back into Kageyama, trying to bounce on his lap. He lets out a little cry of frustration at the lack of room.

"Fuck, fuck, you gotta - _more,_ " he whines. He's raving. Maybe Kageyama had just been trying to talk dirty then, but now he's sure anyone who passes their car by will know. That doesn't faze him like he thought it would. He feels his Hinata's hands claw up and down his bare bicep, bunched up and tight with the effort of keeping his hips on him.The car shakes with the weight of their movement. Kageyama thrills at it.

When Hinata comes it's loud, so loud. Maybe it's even louder because his voice bounces around in the interior, but the way Hinata shakes around his cock sends Kageyama over the edge too. Hinata swears he can feel the rubber fill up inside him. He slumps down against Kageyama, sweaty and breathless, pulse still tremendous in his neck and in his ribs. Heis eyes droop low as Kageyama litters butterfly kisses over the side of his neck. "I didn't know you'd be into that," Hinata says. "I mean, I figured you'd like it. Just not as much as you actually did." He sounds pleased with himself, and Kageyama couldn't hold that against him.

"You," he starts, then stops. "We're gonna need to have the interior cleaned out." He still looks a little dazed, honestly. Hinata kisses his cheek. "Yeah," he answers. "But hey, I'm sure Nice has some wipes around here to start." The laughter Kageyama barks out is all at once surprised and embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> the secondhand embarrassment is REAL and there is SO MUCH OF IT. i promise u they had the car cleaned. i'm so ashamed, god. they're so terrible, and I LET THEM. UGH
> 
> title is from scissor sisters' any which way. if you liked it you can leave a like, if you like! comments are also Massively Appreciated. have a nice day my dudes. and mayb dont?? fuck in a car that isnt yours??


End file.
